


in love with happiness

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Sleepiness, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit and Patton cuddle.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	in love with happiness

"Dee?"

Deceit yawns, the tip of his forked tongue flickering out for a moment, as he wraps himself around his pillow.

His surprisingly warm and soft pillow.

That giggles as he latches on harder, clinging desperately to the last vestiges of sleep.

"Dee, I'm not your pillow," his boyfriend reminds him. "It's time to wake up."

"No, it's not," he disagrees, his voice thick with sleep. "It's time to stay in bed." He cracks his human eye open to see Patton's sleep-flushed face, framed by unruly curls.

"I can't deny the thought is tempting," Patton says, through a wide yawn. "But I need to make breakfast."

"The others can fend for themselves," Deceit denies. "It's only one morning. How bad could it be?"

"Roman almost set the kitchen on fire one time," Patton reminds him. Deceit snorts.

"That's nothing compared to what Remus gets up to in the kitchen," he says. "Remember the motor oil?" Patton raises an eyebrow, giggling.

"And that's supposed to be an endorsement of me leaving them alone?" He says.

"I'm tired, I'm not at my best," Deceit says, after another jaw-cracking yawn. He wraps all six arms around Patton and gently tugs him closer. "Just five more minutes," he wheedles. Patton looks down at him and Deceit watches him soften, leaning down and dropping a kiss on the top of Deceit's head.

"You know it won't just be five minutes," Patton says, giving up and pulling the blankets over the two of them again. "We'll end up getting up for lunch."

"Oh well," Deceit says, happily cuddling up to his boyfriend again. "If anyone tries to wake us up, I'll sic my snake on them." Patton glances at the tank that houses Deceit's pet hognose snake and raises an eyebrow.

"Right," Patton says. "She's about as fierce as you are."

"Hey, Anaconda is ferocious," Deceit defends his pet's honor. "Especially if you don't pet her the way she likes or give her treats."

"Yes, how could I forget," Patton says, deadpan. "Go back to sleep, you. You win."

Deceit grins smugly.

"Love you, sunbeam," he murmurs. Patton flushes.

"Love you, too, Dee," Patton whispers, settling in the bed closer to Deceit. As Deceit's eyes slip closed again, he hears Patton whisper, "Love you so much."


End file.
